Silence In the Wood
by RaynaMathews
Summary: Arabella O'Connor was a tattoo artist, engaged, with a lovely daughter. That was until everything went to shit. Two and a half years after she was forced from her home in Georgia, she's running from the walking dead, trying to keep her and her daughter alive. Until she meets up with a group we all love. Daryl/Oc warnings for sex, language, dixons, ect. Suck at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is going to be a lot like the one I just started, but I didn't like how it was going so I'm changing it a bit… or well a lot since it's going to be a bit more twisted around than the first one. Luckily I didn't get any reviews (sad face) on the first one and was only 3 chapters in so I hope it's okay I'm starting over. So here it goes! Warnings: language, sexual content, dead people walking, ect. Don't own TWD, unfortunately.**

Chapter One: The Girl Next door

"Freeze!" Rick cried, holding his gun up quickly. The body in front of him did as they were told, stopping in it's tracks and holding up their hands in surrender. "Are ya bit? Step into the light so I can see you!"

They did as they were told and stepped forward. Rick was shocked to see it was a young girl, probably early to mid twenties. She had bright green eyes and tangled, curly red hair. She was covered head to toe in dirt and blood. "Are ya bit?" He asked again, watching the girl shake her head wildly, pointing to her side.

"S-shot," she ground out, her voice sounding like she had just gotten over strep or something. "P-please help… my daughter… the cab-cabin."

She stopped, her hands wavering in the air slightly. Rick slipped his gun back in the holster on his hip and shot forward, grabbing her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he cursed himself.

"Alright, up ya go. Let's get you to Hershel," he mumbled, picking her up bridal style before walking towards the house. Luckily he hadn't had to go too far into the forest when he had heard her calling for help.

"Maggie," Rick called as he got closer to the house. She looked over at him in surprise, seeing the small girl in his arms. "Go get Hershel, we're going to need him."

Glenn opened the door quickly, allowing Rick and Maggie to file in. "She bit?"

Rick shook his head, placing her on the bed Carl had been put in when he was shot. "No, she was shot. Glenn, go get everyone together, someone had to have shot her and she couldn't have gotten far with an injury like this. That means others are in the area."

Glenn nodded and rushed out of the house just as Maggie came in with her father.

"What happened?" Hershel's old voice questioned, ripping the girl's shirt off quickly, to see the injury.

Rick shrugged, allowing Maggie to push him aside with a bowl of water in her hands. "She said she was shot. I found her in the woods, no bites or scratches that I could tell. She said she wasn't bit, I believe her, but it sounded like she had just got over being sick or something, her voice was really rough."

Hershel nodded, ordering Maggie around as Patricia led him out of the room.

Everyone was waiting for him on the porch as he walked out, their faces worried and confused. "What's going on Rick?"

Sighing, Rick took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the blood on his shirt. "Found a girl in the woods, she was shot." Lori gasped and Carol's eyes widened in fear. "Hershel's working on her now, but she was shot not far from here, makes me believe there are others around here. We can't have that threat." Shane nodded with the others and Rick continued. "I figure me, Shane and T-Dog will go see if we can't find who she was with, see if they're a threat."

Andrea opened her mouth to protest, but Rick held up his hands.

"Andrea, Hershel isn't going to like it, but I'm going to give you a gun to keep watch tonight. If anyone that isn't from our group comes towards the camp, you shoot. Do not aim to kill, just to get them down, got it?" She nodded and he turned to Glenn. "Glenn, I need you to go with Daryl…"

"Aww," the Asian boy groaned, receiving chuckles from the others. "Why me? You know he hates me! Why can't he go with you guys?"

Rick chuckled and shook his head.

"She said she had a daughter in a cabin. Daryl knows where that cabin is, he said he thought Sophia had been in there a few days ago." Glenn seemed confused but didn't interrupt. "I want you to go with him because that little girl probably wouldn't go near Daryl."

"Do we know 'er name?" Daryl wondered, clearly not happy with his given assignment.

Rick shook his head and frowned. "No, she had a tattoo on her side when Hershel was stitching her up, I suspect it's the daughters name, but all I got was Belle."

A few minutes later, Hershel stumbled out of the house, his hands wiping on the cloth between them. "She should be okay." He said when everyone looked up expectantly. "She lost a lot of blood but I was able to stitch it up and wrap it fine. The bullet went straight through, which was lucky for her."

"Did she say anything?" Glenn asked, "A name maybe?"

Hershel shook his head. "She was out the whole time, but there was a tattoo on her side, pretty big. It said Annabelle Lee. I'm assuming that's what you're looking for?"

Daryl shrugged. "Good 'nuf. Let's get, Glenn. Best get out there and find that girl 'for it gets dark. Cain't track nuthin' if I cain't see nuthin'." Glenn nodded and they turned away from the group, heading out towards the woods.

**Well there was the first chapter of my rewrite. Let me know what you think please. I don't like posting things if I don't get reviews, then I feel like no one likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I'm back again with another chapter. I know, it's a lot like the other one, and for good reason. I liked how I started that one, just didn't like where it was going so I changed it. Again I won't keep writing unless I get reviews so please let me know what you guys think of this! Again, warnings are the same and I don't own TWD.**

Chapter two: Me and Annabelle Lee

"If you don't shut ya trap, Imma be forced ta cut ya tongue out," Daryl growled, standing from his crouched position as he followed the tracks.

They had only been out there for about twenty minutes and Glenn was already getting on his nerves. He was sighing dramatically and muttering to himself about how he didn't want to be here and how he should be back with Maggie or with Rick.

"If ya would shut up, we'd find the kid faster and ya can get back ta yer girl so ya can screw 'er in the barn for all I care." Glenn snapped his mouth shut and frowned, nodding his head. Daryl froze, seeing the small cabin just behind the tree lines. "That's where she'd be. Only cabin I found out here. Checked it out few days 'go, no one was there."

Glenn nodded and they stepped up to the house.

Daryl raised his crossbow and Glenn lifted his axe to be ready. "There's a closet in the back of the house," he whispered, motioning down the hall. He put a finger in front of his lips to tell him to be silent and started moving down the hall.

There was a soft shuffling and moaning, and the two froze, their eyes connecting quickly. Glenn nodded to him and they continued.

Stepping into the room Daryl remembered the closet being in, they frowned.

The door was closed and the walker was biting and clawing at the door, as if it was trying to eat the door itself. Daryl raised his crossbow as the walker noticed them and shot him through the eye before it could move. It fell to the floor with a sickening squish, drawing a soft whimper from inside the door. Glenn raised an eyebrow as he made quick work to move the walker out of the way, a disgusted look on his face.

Daryl knelt down in front of the door, talking low and calmly.

He knocked on the door gently. "Annabelle?" He heard a soft sniffle and looked up at the Asian with a concerned look. "My name's Daryl, I'm with ma' pal Glenn. Ya okay in there?"

When no one answered, he sighed. "Ya mama sent me ta getch'ya, girl. She been hurt pretty bad, needs ya wit' 'er to keep 'er strong." There was a sniffle and he stood. "Imma open the door, 'kay? Don't do nuthin' stupid, got me?"

There was a soft 'okay' and Daryl pulled the door open slowly.

Both men looked inside in surprise.

Curled under the bottom shelf, her head between her scraped up knees, was a small girl, no older than 2 or 3. Her wild red curls were tangled and dirty and her tiny hands covered her face in fear.

"Come on, show me them pretty eyes, doll." Daryl mumbled, kneeling down again to be even with her. To Glenn's surprise, the girl followed the order, looking up at Daryl with wide, crystal blue eyes. "There ya are, come 'ere, kid. I ain't gun' hurtch'ya. Ya mama wants ya back."

She bit her lip in contemplation before rushing into his arms, her little face digging into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Daryl was slightly surprised and wrapped his own arms around the girl's too skinny body. He stood slowly, glancing back at a confused Glenn. "Don't ya say a damn word," he hissed at him. "Ya go first, keep the kid between us."

Glenn nodded, leading them out of the cabin and into the woods.

The little girl gripped at Daryl's shirt and he could feel her tears on the back of his neck. "Don't ch'ya cry, girl. Ain't not gun' fix nuthin'. Keep ya head down, don't see nuthin'. Close ya eyes, we'll be there 'fore ya know it." She nodded and closed her eyes tight. "Ya name's Annabelle right?"

"Annabelle Lee," she mumbled, her voice soft, like a song.

Daryl smirked, nodding slowly, his crossbow still raised and ready just in case. "Like the poem. Ya know that poem?"

She shook her head, her body slightly relaxing at the sound of his voice.

Just as he planned, she began to calm down. He had been the same as a child, if someone was talking to him, it calmed him down.

"By some dead guy named Edgar Allan Poe. Learnt it when I was a kid. Wanna hear it?" She nodded and Daryl noticed Glenn looking back at him in curiosity.

"It was many and many years ago, in a kingdom by the sea," he began, his voice low and soothing. The child pulled back slightly, her eyes looking up at him in wonder. "That a maiden there lived that you may know, by the name of Annabelle Lee." The child gasped, her eyes wide as she heard her name in the story. "And this maiden she lived wit' no other thought, to love and be loved by me."

Glenn smirked, entertained at how Daryl's harsh southern accent made the poem seem strange.

"I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea," he glanced down at her big blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. "But we loved with a love tha' was more than love, I and ma' Annabelle Lee." He paused, struggling to remember the rest of the poem. It was long and he had memorized it too many years ago. "And a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven, coveted 'er and me."

There was confusion in her eyes at the strange words, but Daryl continued. He didn't know what it meant either, just knew it.

"And this was the reason tha' long 'go, in tha' kingdom by the sea, a wind blew ou' of the cloud chilling, ma' beautiful Annabelle Lee." Glenn's eyes widened at the cruelty of the poem, but said nothing, leading them through the trees, pausing as Daryl struggled to step over a fallen tree with the kid in his arms.

He didn't realize he had stopped talking until the girl tugged at his shirt. "Sorry, where was I?" he frowned, thinking. "Ah yeah. So tha' her highborn kinsman came and bore 'er 'way from me. Ta shut 'er up in a Sepulcher, in this kingdom by tha' sea. The angels, not so happy in Heaven, went envying 'er and me."

Glenn, as into the poem as the child, held a branch out of the way as they stepped onto the path.

"Yeah, that was tha' reason, as all men know, in tha' kingdom by the sea, tha' the wind came ou' of the cloud tha' night, chillin' and killin' ma Annabelle Lee." The child's eyes widened and filled with tears before he could continue. "Member me tellin' ya not ta' cry?" She nodded and he grunted. "Then stop ya tears, let me finish."

She nodded and he continued.

"But our love was stronga' by far than the love of those who were older than we, an' many fa' wiser 'an we." He paused to shift the girl in his arms, getting her comfortable again. "And neitha' the angels in Heaven 'bove, nor the demons down unda' the sea, can eva' dissever my soul from the soul, of ma' beautiful Annabelle Lee."

He stopped as they stepped into the clearing in front of the house, others looking up as they came into view.

He stopped his words and raised an eyebrow as nearly every female at the camp rushed up to them.

"Is this the daughter?"

"She's so small!"

"She can't be more than 3! And so skinny!"

The little girl shushed them and glared, surprising everyone. She glanced back up at Daryl expectantly and pouted. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whatch'ya want kid?"

She pouted deeper and frowned.

Glenn chuckled and shook his head, getting confused looks from the others. "You didn't finish the poem."

"What poem?" Lori questioned, confused.

Daryl scowled, glaring down at the little girl. "Do I gotta?" She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. He growled and shook his head. "Don't ya gimme tha' look. Fine, I'll finish it, damn brat."

She smiled big and blinked innocently up at him.

"For tha' moon never beams, withou' bringin' me dreams, of the beautiful Annabelle Lee; an' the stars never rise, but I feel the brigh' eyes, of the beautiful Annabelle Lee." He tried to ignore the surprised looks from the women and continued, not able to resist the big blue eyes in front of him. "And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side, of ma' darlin'- ma' darlin'- ma life and ma bride, in 'er sepulcher there by the sea- in 'er tomb by the sounding sea."

**Well there we go, what do you guys think? Annabelle Lee is my absolute favorite poem ever and I had to have someone recite it in here because that's the little girl's name. I know someone is going to tell me it's really out of character for Daryl to have memorized a poem when he probably doesn't even know who Poe is, but it will all be explained later don't worry. Also, sorry about the long chapter, but most of it is the poem lol. Leave reviews! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again, another chapter! I'm a lot happier with this one than the last one. Might delete the last one. Anyway, again Daryl is a tiny out of character in this chapter, but not really. We don't know how he really acts with kids, so this is how I think he'd act with kids. All warnings are still here, I also still don't own TWD. Now then, let's get to reading.**

Chapter Three: Little Parasites

"Awww," every woman smiled, batting their eyes at the man.

He glared at them and rolled his eyes. "What? Ain't ch'ya never heard a man recite no poem?" He hissed, heading towards the house. "Stupid women…"

"Daryl! Wait," Carol and Lori rushed to follow them and frowned. "Hershel said you should probably keep the girl out for a while. Her mom isn't in the best shape and it'd be best to wait until she woke up to take her up there."

The redneck frowned and looked down at the curious girl, her eyes blinking slowly. "Fine, how 'bout we getchya some food?"

Annabelle nodded excitedly and Daryl put her on the ground, leading her towards the campfire. She rushed to catch up, her tiny hand grabbing onto his. He looked down at her in surprise and ignored the snickers he got from the woman. _ Stupid kid, getting' attatched like a damn leech._

He sat on the log by the fire and watched as Annabelle hopped up to sit beside him, her little feet not reaching the ground. She smiled big as Carol handed her a bowl of food, giving her a nod of thanks as she dug into the food.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle, thanking Carol as she handed him his own food. "How did it go?" She asked, looking down at the girl.

He grunted and shrugged. "Only one walker, outside the door the kid was hidin' behind." Her eyes widened and he shrugged. "Kid was fine far as I could see," Glenn nodded behind him and he continued. "Got rid of the freak and brought 'er here. Kid was freakin' out so I had ta start talkin' to 'er."

"The poem?" Lori asked.

Daryl nodded and frowned, glancing down as the girl tugged on his shirt. "Whatch'ya want?"

She moved her hands in front of her, her mouth full with food.

Everyone looked at her in surprise and Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Whatch'ya talkin' wit' ya hands for? Ya can hear, I know ya can."

She blushed, as if she hadn't really realized she had been doing it.

She swallowed before speaking out loud. "M-ma moma cain't talk so… I talk with m-my hands…" She frowned, looking down at her hands in embarrassment. "I… I don't talk good."

He shrugged. "Don't look so shy kid, I don't talk to good neither and no one here cares." He smirked, putting his bowl down so he could sign back at her. 'Why don't you sign to me, and talk to the others? It will give you practice at both.'

She smiled big and nodded.

"You know sign language Daryl?" Glenn asked in surprise.

Daryl glared at them and shrugged. "Know lots of stuff. Can speak French to, but ya don't see me doin' it." He looked down at the girl and signed as he spoke. "Knew a girl when I was a kid who didn't talk. Had to learn."

They nodded, still slightly surprised.

Before anyone could speak, the other group stepped out of the trees, sweat covering their bodies in a thick layer. Rick smiled softly at his wife and kissed her forehead. "We didn't find the other group, so I figure it happened too far away. They shouldn't be able to find us, but we'll wait till the girl wakes up to figure out who and how many there are." He paused, turning to Daryl and the little girl who had herself pushed against his side. "Looks like Daryl has a new friend."

"More like parasite," he grumbled.

Rick knelt down in front of the girl, not missing the way she recoiled into Daryl's side. "Hi, my name is Rick Grimes, I'm the sheriff 'round here. It's nice to meet you."

She blinked at him, looking up at Daryl, as if asking permission. He simply shrugged and she looked back at Rick. "Annabelle Lee…" She whispered.

"Like the poem." Rick smiled.

Annabelle giggled and nodded big. "Like t-the poem!" She gripped Daryl's shirt and smiled up at him. "M-mister Da… Daryl, he told it to…to me."

His eyes widened as he looked up at the redneck, surprised to hear that he knew the poem. Shane snorted behind him and Daryl glared at him. "Ain't no way the hick knows a poem, specially one that long."

"B-but he does!"

Daryl rolled his eyes before glaring at the deputy. "I know stuff, ya ass. Memorized that poem when I was a kid. Fuck you."

Lori's eyes widened and she frowned. "Daryl, language please, she's like 2."

Annabelle pouted and shook her head. "I'm 3 and a half!"

"Alright, lets all calm down," Rick said, grabbing his own bowl of food. "Where are you from, Annabelle?"

She frowned, thinking of the answer and squinting her eyes. "Ok… oklanoma…"

"Oklahoma?" Rick's eyes widened and he nodded. "That's a long way away. Why did you and your mama come down here?"

She shrugged, her mouth twitching as she tried to find the right words. Daryl nudged her side and wiggled his hands. Rick raised an eyebrow as the girl nodded and started signing up at him. "Says 'er mom wanted to come down ta look fer someone. Says she was originally from here." He didn't answer Rick's questioning look and just continued as the girl moved her hands. "They got mixed up with a bad group, tried ta get out, that's why 'er ma was shot."

There were tears in Annabelle's eyes but Daryl shot her a knowing look. She nodded and sat up straight, obviously trying to be strong in front of the others.

"She deaf?" Rick asked, looking up at Daryl who shook his head.

"Mama ain't able to talk," Annabelle answered softly, smiling at him. "I learnt to sign, so-so I could talk to her."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "That's why the kid can't talk good. She's better at signin'."

The rest of the night, they simply talked, trying to relax before Rick sent them all to bed. Carol offered Annabelle a bed in the RV but she shook her head, pressing closer to Daryl's leg.

"Looks like she's stayin' with me." He grunted, shaking his head. "Makin' a mistake, brat. Beds in the RV are way more soft. Ma cot ain't nuthin' special." She shrugged, glaring up at him, as if daring him to tell her she couldn't stay. He sighed and nodded. "Fine, ugh, stupid little… parasite." She smiled big as he led her towards his own tent, the others looking at them with smiles and confused glances. He placed her on the cot and made himself a little pad on the floor before laying down.

"Now git ta sleep. Ain't gunna let ch'ya be grumpy in the mornin' cuz ya didn't wanna sleep."

He closed his eyes, smirking when he didn't receive a reply.

About ten minutes later, he jumped, the small body on top of him making him blink his eyes open and look down. Annabelle had made herself comfortable on his chest, her mouth open as she slept and arms hanging on either side of his body. He chuckled and shook his head, taking the blanket on the cot to cover them up.

"Night ya little leech."

She mumbled something in her sleep he didn't catch, but he didn't dare wake her up. He sighed, staring at the ceiling of his tent in boredom.

To his own surprise, he began humming a soft lullaby, his hand rubbing the little girl's back to make sure she was still asleep. Eventually, his lullaby put himself to sleep.

They both slept incredibly well that night.

**Again, sorry about the out of character ness but I still think Daryl would be super nice to a little girl. He wasn't the best to Sophia so if had a second chance, I think he'd be nicer to her. Besides, he had a shitty background, so it's like, he feels like since no one was nice to him as a kid, he has to make that up somehow, be nice to this kid. Anyway, that's my new chapter. Hope ya like it! Leave reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Got a few new followers for this story, thanks guys! Makes me really happy that someone likes this story as much as I do. Lots of cuteness in this one! Yay. Warnings are all the same, don't own TWD blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Soft Side of Darkness

Daryl was surprised at how well he slept, so well, he was laying on his back in his tent, eyes still closed and soft snores still coming through his mouth. He didn't want to wake up.

Something pinched at his nose and he grunted, swatting at whatever it was before shifting on the ground.

There was a soft giggle and his nose was pinched again. _Giggle?_ Opening one eyes, Daryl looked down at the small red head sitting on his chest. Her little legs straddled his chest as she reached up once more to grab his nose completely this time. "Tha's ma nose, kid," he mumbled, his voice distorted from his nose being closed.

She gasped, pulling her hand back, her eyes glinting in amusement.

Daryl sat up, knocking her over onto the blanket below them. "Ya got ma nose?" He grunted sleepily, reaching up to feel his face. She giggled up at him and held up her hand, her little thumb between her fingers. "Ya got ma nose! I need that!" He played along. The girl squealed and stood as fast as she could, sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh now ya gunna git it!" He growled, standing up quickly.

"No!" She giggled, bolting out of the tent faster than he thought was possible.

Daryl followed her out, reaching for her. He was close before she jumped behind Carol, who was staring at him in wide eyes. He glared at the little girl, crouched slightly as if ready to pounce. "Ya think the lady's gun' protect ya?" Carol crossed her arms, not knowing if the man was kidding or not. "Imma git ma nose back girl." Surprised at the redneck's words, she was too stunned to stop the man as he darted around her, snatching the girl up from the ground and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed, drawing the eyes of everyone in the group around them. Some looked worried until they heard her loud giggle as Daryl spun her around above him. "Gun give up?"

Lori looked over at Carol who shrugged at her, both in shock about how the man was acting.

Annabelle shook her head, scrunching her face at him in defiance.

"Oh yer in for it, now." He sat on the log and wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers tickling her sides. She squealed and tried getting away, clawing at the air in front of her as Daryl laughed, the others laughing with them. "Give up?"

The girl nodded in desperation and Daryl turned her around, pointing a finger to his nose in a stern look. She pouted, but slammed her hand to his face a bit harder than she probably meant to. Daryl wiggled his nose and she giggled, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his nose before skipping away to Carl who was watching in amusement.

"You're good with kids," Lori smiled, sitting beside the hick and handing him a bowl of food. "Never would have thought."

He shrugged, knowing why he was good with kids. He never had a good life as a kid, he'd never let another kid live like that if he could help it. "Ain't nuthin' to it. Life's gone ta shit, might as well give the kid some type a' happiness. She ain't gun' see much in her lifetime."

Lori nodded in understanding, watching as Carl chased the giggling child around, helping her stand when she fell. "It's good to have Carl someone else to play with. Since Sophia… he's been a bit… hard I guess."

Daryl nodded, shoving food in his mouth as he listened to her.

"She's a bit too young, but he's always loved younger kids too, they like to play as much as he does." She looked on with a smile as they played tag around the RV.

Everyone smiled, the happiness of the camp a nice relief from everything else.

"Rick," Hershel called, drawing the cop's eyes away from the children. "You need to see this."

Rick nodded, following the man up the porch and into the house. "It was easy to miss when she was covered in dirt and blood, but Maggie got her somewhat cleaned up, enough to see how bad the damage was." He paused as they stepped into the room and Rick's eyes widened.

She looked even younger than before, but Rick couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful. She was pale, with bright red curls and a soft round face, but he was sure that wasn't what Hershel was talking about.

Hershel stepped forward, as if reading Rick's mind and pulled the blanket down. Her torso was wrapped in gauze, but the elegant black letters across her left collarbone could be read easily. Rick looked up at Hershel in surprise, only to have the old man nod.

"And that ain't all."

Hershel gently took hold of the girl's chin and lifted it slightly so Rick could see her neck. "I suspect this is why she wasn't talking very well."

There were two very jagged scars running from the bottom of her jaw down to her collars, just on her jugular. Rick could only imagine how painful that could have been, how painful it must be to talk. "Her daughter said she doesn't talk. I guess this is why."

"They are old, probably got them when she was a child." Hershel told him, sighing and pulling the blanket back over the sleeping girl. "What are you going to tell him?"

Rick took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea. There's the chance she got away from him for a reason, why he never talks about her, why IF that girl is his daughter, he doesn't know." He shook his head, sighing in frustration. "I suppose I should start with asking if he knows her. He has a tattoo on his chest, same place as hers. Maybe it says her name."

Leading Rick to the front door, Hershel nodded. "Talking to the daughter might help as well. She will be able to tell you her name, if she knows her father."

Rick sighed and nodded, watching from a distance as Daryl told the little girl something. He watched with an amused smile as she crossed her arms, sat on the ground and stuck her lip out in a pout. Daryl said something else to her before turning and walking away and into the woods.

He took this as the only chance he'd have to get her alone.

"Annabelle!" He called out, catching the attention of the small girl. Obviously distracted from her being mad, she stood and rushed over to the large porch.

"Can I see mama yet?"

Rick shook his head, staring into her big blue eyes. Now that he looked closer at them they did look like… "No sweetie, she's still asleep, I just wanted to ask you a few questions okay?"

She nodded, tucking her hands behind her back so she wouldn't be tempted to use them to speak. "Oh, okay."

"What's your mama's name?"

Annabelle smiled big, glad at a question she knew the answer too. "Arabella! Mama said my dad… daddy used to say that she h-had the name of a p-princess!"

Rick nodded with a smile, sitting on the steps in front of the girl. "She does, it's a beautiful name. Do you know who your daddy is?"

Annabelle frowned at the question, her eyes sad. "No. Mama s-said he was a great hunter who saved her from an evil king." Rick's eyes widened in mock surprise and she smiled bigger, if that was possible. "B-but she t-tol-told me that he had an evil brother who told m-mommy to go away b-because she was hurtin' daddy."

"Do you know your daddy's name?"

She shook her head. "N-no but mommy has his name on her heart." She said, pointing to the spot he had seen the tattoo just moments ago. "And she said dad-daddy has the same one only with her name. B-but I cain't read so I don't know w-what it said."

Rick smiled, patting her head before smiling. "That's okay sweetie, I'm sure we'll find him. Let's go get you some food okay?"

She nodded excitedly before sprinting towards Carol, nearly bouncing on her toes in excitement. Rick sighed and put his hat on his head, glancing towards the tree line. He had no idea how he was going to tell Daryl.

**Well there ya go, another chapter done and written. I'm going fast on this one, but don't get used to it. I have a lot of homework and stuff to do so I might not be able to update fast sometimes. I usually kick out a few chapters in a day or two so I can update faster, but I can't promise anything! Please review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back, this one is going to be pretty cutesy but also, someone wakes up! Yay! I am just in love with Annabelle, she's so adorable. (Is that bad to say when you made her up?) anyway, let's get on with it. Warnings blah blah no ownage of TWD blaw blaaw blaaaw. READY SET GO!**

Chapter Five: You had my Heart

"DARYL!" Annabelle screeched, rushing up to the man as he stepped out of the trees, a line of squirrels hanging off his shoulder. Luckily he was able to drop them and move his crossbow before she jumped on him, causing him to sway slightly as he caught her. "Ya missed it!"

He chuckled and picked the squirrels up again, heading towards the circle of people. "Missed wha' ya little freak?"

She giggled and pointed at Carl's arm. "I was givin' e'rybody tattoos like yours!" She said as her hands moved with her words, pointing to the tattoo on his arm. Carl tried not to roll his eyes and she showed Daryl the scribbles on his bicep. Glenn smiled big, revealing the marker stains on his neck. Then finally, Daryl couldn't help but burst out laughing at the various colors of markers that decorated Shane's now bald head.

Shane glared at him but said nothing.

"Nice, we got ourselves a lil' artist," Daryl chuckled, putting the girl back on the ground before sitting down beside her. "Ya gun' have'ta give me one some time, kay?" She nodded excitedly before rushing into Daryl's tent.

"She's been hyper all day," Andrea groaned, her head in her hands. "I finished off that scotch last night… kid's way too loud…"

Daryl laughed, starting skinning the squirrels. "Maybe ya shouldn'ta done that."

She glared at him before Rick cleared his throat. He had already told the others, that was why they were all gathered around the circle. He felt safer if there were others around when he told the redneck about what Hershel had found. "Daryl, I gotta ask you a question, but I need you to stay calm about it okay?"

Everyone grew silent, Andrea looking up in anticipation.

Daryl's hands froze at his task and he looked up at Rick, eyes narrowed and jaw set. "Best be careful what'chya ask, cop-man."

Rick nodded, taking off his hat to run a hand over his head. "It might sound weird to ya, but… the tattoo on your chest, what does it say?"

The redneck seemed surprised by the question. Everyone looked at him in curiosity and he frowned. "What's it to ya?"

Lori, trying to keep the peace before everyone got involved, held up a hand. "We're just curious, Daryl. The little… Annabelle said she saw it on your chest, but couldn't read it."

"Well Annabelle can ask me 'erself." He growled, glaring at the group. "Why ya wanna know?"

Rick took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Daryl's. "Arabella."

Daryl tensed, his teeth snapping together loudly and fist clenching around the knife in his hand. They all knew he was right, they knew by the reaction that Daryl had been close to the girl, obviously if he had her name tattooed on his chest.

"Ya best watch it, I ain't in the mood today."

But Rick continued. "Who is she, Daryl? Sister? Girlfriend? Wife?"

Before anyone could stop him, Daryl had chucked the squirrels at Shane and leaped over the fire hole, landing on Rick. He landed a solid punch in the man's jaw before grabbing his shirt and lifting him up so they were face to face. "Ya watch it! She non of ya gorram business, ya hear? She long dead and there ain't nuthin' I could do 'bout it. So if ya want'chya tongue to remain in ya mouth, I suggest you close it."

He shoved Rick to the ground before standing up and turning away, snatching his squirrels up from the ground and making his way towards his tent.

"Daryl," Rick called out one last time, "she's alive."

The hick froze mid step, his fists clenched and eyes wide. He watched as the little girl stepped out of his tent, a big smile on her face. It fell when she saw the expressions on everyone's faces and the knife in Daryl's hand. "W-what?"

"Ask her, Daryl, go on." Rick said, standing slowly and facing the two.

Daryl didn't want to. He didn't want to know who the child was, who her mother was. His heart tugged dangerously and he clenched his jaw. He didn't want to know if she had slept with anyone else, if she had a child with anyone else. He didn't want to know.

"What's ya mama's name, Annabelle?" Daryl ground out, his voice betraying him.

She looked confused and tilted her head slightly. "Arabella."

A strange noise came from Daryl's throat and the squirrels once again fell to the ground. Rick couldn't help but think they would be bruised and bad by the time they got to cook them.

The man turned, his glazed eyes staring at the house. No one tried to stop him as he pushed past the others, practically sprinting towards the large white house. Maggie yelled as he pushed her aside, stepping into the house.

"Ya cain't come in here!" She said, grabbing his arm.

Daryl turned with instinct, pushing her against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat. "Where is she?" He growled, surprising everyone who had followed him.

"Let her go, Daryl!" Glenn yelled, pulling the man away from her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" (haha batman.)

"D-Daryl?"

The man tensed again, turning so quickly he swore he got a bit of whiplash.

He nearly lost his legs under him as he stared at the girl in the doorway. She leaned against the frame, pain in her eyes and arm wrapped around her waist. She looked weak, too pale for his liking, but there she was. He stepped forward, his hand reaching up, touching her hair, her face, her hands, anything to tell him she was really there. "Arabella, y-you're here… you-you're alive…"

She forced a smile through her pain and nodded, her legs wobbling under her. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"You need to get back in bed," Maggie mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on her neck. "You shouldn't be standing, you might re-open your stitches."

Daryl looked at Maggie before looking back at Arabella, noticing how hard it looked for her to be standing. "S-she's right." He said, taking the redhead's hand in his and leading her back to the bed. "Best get back ta bed. Kid ain't gun' be happy if ya out again. She wants ta see ya."

"D-Daryl… I… I didn't want ta leave."

But he shook his head, a soft smile on his face as he brushed a curl behind her ear. "We can talk 'bout that later, kay? Get some more rest. Ya gun' need it. That girl of yer's is a ball of energy."

Arabella smiled, her eyes already drifting closed. "She is… my Annabelle Lee."

**Yay, another chapter down. For those of you who don't know, Gorram is Firefly speak (though I'm pretty sure it's actually chinese.) It stands for the GD word, but since I'm a good Christian god lover, I don't say the GD word. Instead I substitute it for other words lol. Anyway, if you haven't watched Firefly, you should. It's amazing. Reviews please! Love you all, thanks for reading. Until next time, thanks for all the fish. (look at all my nerd references jeez, it's embarrassing.)**


End file.
